100 Reasons Why Kim Hates High School
by organic-vibesx
Summary: 100 Reasons Why Kim Hates High School.
1. 1-10

**Hello! Here's my new story! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER (FOR WHOLE STORY) I don't own Kickin It *sigh***

_**1. I hate the smell of the cafeteria**_

The smell of the Seaford Cafeteria was too familiar to Kim. Instead of sitting in there, she sat by the willow tree. She loved the open air. Ever since she had been depressed, only the smell of grass and dew could calm her. The cafeteria smelled like happiness, which she hated. Kim slowly slid down her sleeve, looking at the various red lines. It also smelled like friends, which she didn't have. Her only friends were her drawings, along with the willow tree. They shared cuts. It also smelled like romance, which Kim had none of. She only loved her scars, who relieved her of her pain.

_**2. I hate the stream of cuss words**_

_**walking down the hall**_

_**( I don't cuss, so I'll have to censor)**_

"Whore." Overused.

"Slut." Everytime.

"Bich*" That one hurt.

Kim hated the stream of cuss words as she walked, usually aimed at her. Most came from girls, some guys.

"Freak."

That was Jack's favourite.

_**3. I hate waving at someone in the **_

_**hallway and they don't wave back**_

Kim waved slowly at Grace. Grace looked at her a second, before whispering to Jerry, who whispered to Milton, who whispered to Julie, who whispered to Jack, who whispered to his girlfriend Macy. They all started laughing, and headed into their math class. Not a single wave was returned.

_**4. I hate when I smile at someone **_

_**and they don't return it **_

Kim smiled softly when she saw Mika. She thought they were still friends. Kim gave Mika a big smile, and waved eagerly. Mika only rolled her eyes before walking off. All she gave Kim was a disgusted look.

_**5. I hate when teachers only**_

_**talk to the popular kids**_

Kim had been raising her hand since the beginning of Math. Mrs. Bang never called on her, only on the popular kids, i.e. Jack, Jerry, Mika, Grace, Julie, Milton, and Macy.

_**6. I hate when everyone gets **_

_**the assignment except me**_

Speaking of Mrs. Bang, she was unaware that the students threw away Kim's copy every time. Kim hated asking for help, and just talking in general. Especially to teachers, they were like Titans to her.

_**7. I hate when I ask something **_

_**stupid and everyone laughs**_

"Wait, what?" Giggles were heard throughout Math.

"Something wrong, Kim?" Mrs. Bang asked.

"Yah, I don't get it." Bursts of laughter.

"God, Kim, you're an idiot."

_**8. I hate that disappointed, **_

_**mad look my coach gives me.**_

Kim used to be athletic, but with her cuts and not eating, she slowly got worse. They were running - or _walking_ for some- the mile, and Kim was trying. She was on the verge of passing out when she crossed the line. _12:46. _Coach Scozzafava gave her a mad look, before scribbling an F onto her time sheet.

_**9. I hate how jocks walk in groups **_

Jack, Jerry, Brody, Brad, and Brett took up most - okay _all_ of the hallway space - walking from class to class. Kim, being 5"1, and them all being close or 6 foot, couldn't get past without getting squished. She was always late, because of the "Jerky Jocks"

_**10. I hate how**_

_**people stare at you**_

People stared at Kim, no, not because she was pretty, she was far from it, because she was so pale, and you could see her collarbones and cheekbones. She felt like they were calling her fat when they looked at her, judging her for not being a stick. She always hid herself behind a curtain of wavy, blonde hair.

**DONE! Do you like? Review!**

**WTL:**

_**Visa ingenting, vad do än gör, allt är förstört.**_


	2. 11-20

**Hey guys! I hope y'all enjoy!**

_**11. I hate how people tweet rude**_

_**things about the weird kids**_

Kim was sitting on her bed, scrolling through Twitter.

**Mack Dahel: **

_Lulu Noonan is such a freak. Nice pink hair._

**Hans Woodward:**

_I don't care if Maja Messer has brain cancer, I'm NOT donating_

**Annie Covert:**

_Aubree Bloomer complimented me on my $1,000 dress. Now I have to burn it. That freak is ruining my life._

Kim sighed before throwing her phone onto her bed.

_**12. I hate the feeling of misery**_

People at school made Kim sad. And, just school in general. She missed her friends. Everyone. Her teachers pushed her until she broke down crying. Her parents didn't like her. She didn't even like herself.

_**13. I hate getting 5 hours of sleep**_

Kim had to get up at six, and she finished her homework at one, usually. Sometimes two, maybe three. She hated homework, and the constant essays she had to finish.

_**14. I hate getting into the **_

_**cold car in the morning**_

Kim flinched when she got into her mom Kailey's car. It was freezing, both inside and out. She suffered through five minutes, driving to school.

_**15. I hate how you have to**_

_**play sports to be cool**_

Every girl at Seaford played some kind of sport. Even if it was cheerleading, or softball. Kim had quit karate whenever the gang ditched her for Macy.

_**16. I hate how you have to smoke weed **_

_**to be cool (which I don't do)**_

Kim gagged when she saw Macy blow out her cigarette smoke. Even the gang was smoking now. Kim, no joke, was the only person at Seaford High who didn't do some kind of drug.

_**17. I hate how being nice **_

_**doesn't matter anymore**_

"Oh my god, Grace, did you _see_ Emely's shorts today? What a whore." Macy cackled.

"I know right! Almost as bad as Gianna!"

"Yeah! Did you see Kim? What's 'Attack On Titan?'"

"Some dumb cartoon thing." **(A/N: I hate when people call ANIME cartoons and MANGA comic books! BTW, I love Attack On Titan (Shingeki No Kyojin :))**

_**18. I hate how easy it is to **_

_**lose your pencils at school**_

Kim angrily shifted through her bag. Where was the pencil? She sighed and began to walk up to the teacher. Someone stole, or she lost, the blasted thing.

_**19. I hate when people borrow my **_

_**pencil and don't give it back**_

"Hey, Crawford?" Kim turned her attention to her left, where Pippa was talking to her. "Can I borrow your pencil? For like a sec?" Kim nodded and handed Pippa the Papermate Sharpwriter #2. She turned her attention to her Science worksheet. And by the end of the day, she still didn't get her pencil.

_**20. I hate how I got used to seeing**_

_**an F on every test in Math**_

Mrs. Bang was passing back the Math tests. The thin sheet landed in front of Kim.

_-14_

_F_

_You can do better, Kimberly. Have Jack or somone help you._

Kim scoffed before crumpling up the paper.

**AND THATS A WRAP! So, I was thinking about my uploading schedule, and I'm gonna do it! It's Wednesdays and Sundays, but I might miss days.**

_**REVIEW RESPONSES!**_

Maddyliza1234: Glad :)

UnbreakableKnight: I'll try :)

Summer Lovin Gal: Now you'll get me (maybe) every Wednesday and Sunday.

Guest 1: Glad :)

Alleykat12: Yes!

Guest: Okay?

_**SONG RECOMMENDATION:**_

"Write Your Story" by Francesca Battistelli *

_**WTL:**_

_Ari no, mama no, sugata miseru no yo_

* - I do not own!

**But seriously guys. 188 views and 151 visitors? And how many reviews? **_**6?**_ **At least a ":)" or a "good story" would work. My god. Don't feel like I'm pushing you, it's just a little ridiculous.**

**Upload Schedule: Wednesday's & Sunday's **

**F to the A to the Q:**

**Q- how old are you and what grade are you in?**

**A- im 13 & in 7th grade**

**Q- what computer do you use and what do you write with?**

**A- MacBook Pro and Google Docs**

**Q- where do you live?**

**A- California**

**xoxo,**

**lia**


	3. 21-30

**An early update! How exciting. I hope y'all enjoy.**

* * *

_**21. I hate how my history teacher**_

_**talks the whole period**_

Kim sighed and continued to draw *Eren Jaeger. Her history teacher, Mrs. Wesley-lambert, taught about for five minutes, and then turned the rest of the class into her auto-biography. She was talking about India and rickshaws and how she was scared of them and of the man driving it. Kim knew this wasn't gonna be on the exam, so why was she saying it?

* * *

_**22. I hate how my history teacher **_

_**lectures me for falling asleep**_

"Miss Crawford!"

Kim's head shot up. She had finished her drawing, and fell asleep.

"Shemurr… Yes, Mrs. Wesley-lambert?"

"How dare you fall asleep while my lesson! Importing and exporting laws _will be on your final exam!_ Pay attention!"

* * *

_**23. I hate how people complain about being**_

_**tired when I know they were**_

_**up on Instagram all night**_

"Oh my god, I'm _soooo_ tired!" Macy whined.

"Why?" Grace asked.

"I was studying!" _Yah, studying Connor Franta's face._

"I had an essay to type!" _It was your Facebook status._

* * *

_**24. I hate how people always**_

_**steal my spot in lunch**_

_(FLASHBACK)_

Kim had _told_ Jack to save her spot at the table, but when she got back from the restroom, Macy was sitting in her seat, and Kim's backpack was thrown a few feet away. Kim sighed and picked up her backpack and sat on the bench at the table next to them.

* * *

_**25. I hate how my friends laugh **_

_**really loud and I just sit there**_

_(FLASHBACK)_

Macy said something really dumb, and everyone started cracking up. Kim found it idiotic, and whilst they laughed loudly, snorting, she just sat there.

* * *

_**26. I hate how sometimes all**_

_**I want to do is cry**_

Kim's bottom lip trembled when she exited English. It was lunch, and she had no friends, which meant no where to sit. All she wanted to do was cry.

* * *

_**27. I hate how sometimes I have**_

_**to hold my sides so I don't cry**_

Kim was walking to her usual spot, the chorus room. She was holding her sides so she didn't cry at all. She hated crying, it made her feel weak.

* * *

_**28. I hate checking my grades **_

Kim braced herself before clicking on 'Grades'

_GRADES OF: _

_CRAWFORD, KIM_

_M NAME: BEULAH _

_SEX: FEMALE_

_AGE: 17_

_GRADE: 11_

_English: D- _

_Teacher: Promise Harkess_

_Comments: Kimberly doesn't read or type her essays long enough!_

_Science: C+_

_Teacher: Gerard Clyne_

_Comments: She needs to pay attention more_

_Math: D_

_Teacher: Taya Bang_

_Comments: She needs help_

_Chorus: A+_

_Teacher: Elise Alda_

_Comments: She's perfect!_

_P.E.: F_

_Teacher: Damien __Scozzafava_

_Comments: She needs to practice more!_

_History: F_

_Teacher: Sierra __Wesley-lambert_

_Comments: She always falls asleep!_

* * *

_**29. I hate how I am not a favourite to a **_

_**single one of my teachers**_

All of her teachers hated her. Even Mrs. Alda, she liked Emily Jerkins better, even though she sounds like a dying cat. She hated being hated.

* * *

_**30. I hate how awkward the **_

_**group I eat lunch with is **_

Kim hated lunch, snack, anything when she wasn't in class. She hated the group she ate with because that group…

was herself.

* * *

**Done! I hope y'all enjoyed!**

_**WTL (FOR LAST CHAPTER):**_

**Japanese**

_**WTL (THIS CHAPTER):**_

_**Libre soy, libre soy, lebertad sin vuelta atrás.**_

_**REVIEW RESPONSES!:**_

Nydroj: Finally someone who understands!

Summer Lovin Gal: I've always wanted to go to Canada! I heard it gets to NEGATIVE FORTY DEGREES FAHRENHEIT THERE HOW DO YOU LIVE? And, I don't smoke le weed, but people at my school do. Macy is my OC, who's Jack's girlfriend. :p

Echobird of Shiningclan: I might. Calm yourself.

LeoliviaLover: I'm depressed, so I'm good at writing sad.

Guest: 100 is a lot for one chapter, so I'm doing 10 every chapter, so there's 10 chapters total. MATH! And I will if I'm free, like today :)

_**SONG RECOMMENDATION: **_

"If I Die Young" by The Band Perry*

*- I do not own!

**Upload Schedule: Wednesday's & Sunday's**

**F to the A to the Q:**

**Q- how old are you and what grade are you in?**

**A- im 13 & in 7th grade**

**Q- what computer do you use and what do you write with?**

**A- MacBook Pro and Google Docs**

**Q- where do you live?**

**A- California**

**xoxo,**

**lia**


	4. 31-40

**Author's Note:** Hi...*hides behind mannequin that randomly appeared* Okay, before you start throwing things, I want to say I'm sorry. I was super busy yesterday, and I didn't have time to write. I should stop making excuses.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kickin' It. Jim O'Doherty is a stubborn man. *holds up katana and laughs evilly*

* * *

_**31. I hate how people I used to be friends**_

_**with don't smile at me anymore **_

Kim silently walked throughout the halls of Seaford High. She saw the gang laughing, talking. She looked at them longingly. Julie saw her and chuckled, before continuing the conversation.

* * *

_**32. I hate how people wonder **_

_**what is wrong with me **_

"My God, what's wrong with you Kim?"

"Yeah, what's your problem?"

"Grace-"

"Don't _Grace_ me!"

"But...but...Grace, Julie-"

"Don't you dare _say _our names!"

* * *

_**33. I hate seeing green**_

_**eyes in the hallway**_

Macy Kassabian.

Jacinta Huberman.

Staci Rosalsky.

and Marcia Keselman.

They were all Jack's past girlfriends. Well, minus Macy. But anyway, they all have green eyes. Beautiful, jade, or bright green eyes.

* * *

_**34. I hate seeing the popular **_

_**girls in the hallway**_

Grace Clarke, Julie Joujoute, and Macy Kassabian. The most popular girls in Seaford High - well, other than Donna and her posse. Kim used to be part of that group before Macy came along. She didn't hate them, she just hated seeing them.

* * *

_**35. I hate when couples **_

_**make out in the hallway**_

Kim stopped and almost threw up.

Macy and Jack were currently sucking face, moments away from stripping.

And they were _right in front of her locker_.

* * *

_**36. I hate 5th period when **_

_**no one talks to me **_

Kim was sitting in Chorus.

"Class, you may sing with a partner." Mrs. Garcia told everyone. The girls cheered before partnering up, whilst Kim was alone. Still.

* * *

_**37. I hate 5th period when **_

_**I don't talk to anyone **_

"Kim, why don't you pair up with Gladys?" Mrs. Garcia asked her. Kim shook her head slowly.

"I can't. Gladys doesn't like me. Besides, she's already with Isla."

* * *

_**38. I hate when my math teacher **_

_**asks me questions **_

"Kimberly?"

Kim's head shot up at the sound of Mrs. Bang's voice.

"Yes?"

"What's a million times seven divided by twenty six?"

"Um…" Kim flipped through her notes.

"269,230.769." everyone whispered, but Kim ignored them.

"Kimberly, waiting." Mrs. Bang seethed.

"I don't know, okay?" Kim sighed.

* * *

_**39. I hate how I can't do homework **_

Kim threw down her pencil in anger. She hadn't even _started_ her science worksheet. She angrily closed her binder. Forget it.

* * *

_**40. I hate having to take naps**_

_**everyday after school**_

Kim walked into her room, threw down her bag, and face planted onto her bed. She sighed and got into a comfortable spot, before closing her eyes.

* * *

**Author's Note: **How'd I do? Review!

**Review Responses:**

Nydroj: Thanks!

Guest: Wednesdays and Sundays (maybe)

**WTL (for last chapter):**

Latin American Spanish

**WTL (this chapter):**

Wszystkim wbrew, na ten gest mnie stać

**Upload Schedule: **Wednesdays & Sundays

**F to the A to the Q:**

**Q- how old are you and what grade are you in?**

**A- i'm 13 and in 7th grade**

**Q- what computer do you use and what do you write with?**

**A- MacBookPro and Google Docs**

**Q- where do you live?**

**A- California**

**xoxo,**

**lia**


	5. 41-50

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! I hope y'all enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own KI

* * *

_**41. I hate binge eating because**_

_**it makes the stress go away**_

Kim moaned when she stuffed the chocolate cupcake into her mouth. She chewed, swallowed, and stuffed a handful of potato chips into her mouth. She loved food.

* * *

_**42. I hate gaining weight**_

_**from the stress**_

Kim turned and looked at the mirror, disgusted. A small bulge had been forming from all the food. She scratched at the bulge. She hated food.

* * *

_**43. I hate how**_

_**angry I get**_

Kim gripped the pencil with extreme force. She was taking a test, and she didn't understand. She was surprised when the pencil snapped in half. She growled before chucking it into the trashcan perfectly.

* * *

_**44. I hate how I fight with my parents**_

_**because I'm so agitated**_

"Kim, honey, please come with us." Kailey, her mother, begged.

"No," came Kim's reply.

"Kimberly!" her father, Cal, boomed, grabbing her long, wavy, blonde locks, and yanking her up. "You're coming with us!"

"Cal!" Kailey hissed. "Set her down!" Cal dropped her hair and Kim growled. She stood up.

"I'm NOT coming with you!" she shrieked.

"Kimberly!" her father hissed. "No yelling!"

"I HATE YOU!" Kim screamed. She placed her hands over her ears. "GET OUT!"

* * *

_**45. I hate when people don't **_

_**understand what I'm**_

_**going through**_

"Kim, what's wrong?" Mrs. Applebaum asked.

"Nothing."

"Doesn't seem like nothing."

* * *

_**46. I hate trying to tell people**_

_**what I'm going through**_

"I'm just...depressed."

"Me too. They closed my favourite ice cream shop."

* * *

_**47. I hate the idea of telling people**_

_**I'm gonna be home schooled**_

"Kim, you're grades are terrible." Kailey said. "You're going to have to be home schooled."

"What?!"

"Yes, I'll teach you on Tuesdays and Thursdays, and your father will teach you on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays."

"WHAT?!"

"You're going to have to tell everyone."

"NO!"

* * *

_**48. I hate how they'll talk**_

_Italics - Kim's dream_

"_Did you hear about Crawford getting home schooled? Freak."_

"_Totally!"_

(**A/N:** HOMESCHOOLED PEOPLE ARE NOT FREAKS.)

* * *

_**49. I hate the sandwiches in my lunch**_

Kim sighed and pulled the Nutella sandwich out of her shoulder bag. She turned and chucked it into the nearest trash can.

* * *

_**50.I hate never being brave**_

_**enough to talk to people**_

Kim wanted to talk to Jack. But she wasn't brave enough. She also hated how he went from sweet to nice. From her to Macy. From himself to a jerk.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So yeah, this was boring. Be sure to check out my new one-shot 'Nothing'!

_**Review Responses!**_

Maddyliza123: Thanks

fanfictionstoryreviewer: Gracias! Nos complace que gustó mucho.

GeorgiaRose97: Thanks!

_**WTL (LAST CHAPTER):**_

Polish

_**WTL:**_

Jöjjön száz orkán es lözben a szívemen ül a jég

**Upload Schedule: **Wednesdays & Sundays

**F to the A to the Q:**

**Q- how old are you and what grade are you in?**

**A- i'm 13 and in 7th grade**

**Q- what computer do you use and what do you write with?**

**A- MacBookPro and Google Docs**

**Q- where do you live?**

**A- California**

**xoxo,**

**lia**


	6. 51-60

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! I hope y'all enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own KI

* * *

_**51. I hate not having**_

_**time to work out**_

The familiar annoying buzz ringed through Kim's ears. She set her pen down and checked her phone.

_REMINDER:_

_Work out, you fatty!_

Kim sighed and looked at her English paper. It was nine, and Kim still had two pages left. She clicked 'Ok' and sighed. She hated being fat.

* * *

_**52. I hate doing homework**_

_**for five hours straight.**_

Kim got home at three ish everyday. She usually starts homework after she has a snack. In this case, Kim started at 3:40, and ended at 8:00. She didn't even take a break. She had to write a ten-page essay for English, do a foam board project for History, she had a worksheet for Math, along with having to study her not-corrected study guide, and three worksheets, plus bookwork for Science. (**A/N: **Basically my homework load, but not the essay being ten pages lol)

* * *

_**53. I hate growing**_

_**apart from God **_

Kim hadn't gone to church since 8th grade. She was currently a sophomore. Two years might not seem like a lot, but it felt like an eternity to her. She hated growing apart from God.

* * *

_**54. I hate the bad **_

_**vibes in the school**_

The feeling of Seaford High made Kim feel like she was about to get murdered. Or stolen. Or both. Maybe get hot nacho cheese poured on her.

* * *

_**55. I hate getting out of the warm**_

_**car to go to school in the morning**_

The car was oozing warmth, and it made Kim 1% happy. Her mother slowed down and stopped.

"Have fun, sweetie." Kailey grinned.

"Don't count on it." Kim grumbled, leaving the cocoon of warmth.

* * *

_**56. I hate when I gossip to**_

_**try and feel accepted**_

"Oh my God, did you see **Tala Mantoven's** skirt?" **Stacy Hameed** giggled.

"I know right! Just like **Angelique Worobey**'s dress!" **Maddy Leckie **snickered. "What about you, Crawford?" Kim's head shot up from her Connor Franta drawing.

"**Tala**? Oh yeah, such a whore." Kim lied. She liked **Tala**.

* * *

_**57. I hate when my homeroom **_

_**teacher can't work the volume**_

The morning announcements were playing, and everyone saw mouths moving, but heard no words.

"No, that button!"

"This one!"

"No! That's the channel-"

"Oh! This one!"

"And you turned off the T.V."

* * *

_**58. I hate in homeroom**_

_**when all 3 of **_

_**my friends just**_

_**talk to each other**_

_(FLASHBACK)_

Grace, Mika, and Julie sat next to Kim. But they never talked to her. They talked to each other, the people behind them, and in front of them.

* * *

_**59. I hate hearing stories about**_

_**people making fun**_

_**of me last year**_

_(FLASHBACK)_

"And then, everyone laughed!" Grace giggled.

"I told you, Prue spilled her Coke on me."

"OMG, remember when Devon pulled down her pants! Hilarious!"

"Julie!"

* * *

_**60. I hate feeling judged for **_

_**not liking One Direction**_

_(FLASHBACK)_

"Omg Kim! You gotta hear this song!"

"Ok…"

_Written in these walls are the stories that I can't explain_

"Oh, that's 1D."

"Yes! Aren't they great?!"

"I don't really like them…"

"Never speak to me again."

* * *

**A/N:** END! I hope y'all enjoyed! Review!

**Bold** = OC not important to story

**Insult of the day: **Insecure turd captain

**WTL (for last chapter):**

Hungarian

**WTL:**

Desde la distancia qué pequeño todo es

_**REVIEW RESPONSES!**_

MarshalMattersFan: Thanks!

Maddyliza1234: It is, sort of. It has a couple of connotations. It would be 'Esto es tan bueno!'

fanfictionstoryreviewer: Your welcome, and I took Spanish this year, and my sister and my friend is fluent in it. I'm Italian though. CLOSE ENOUGH! :)

xxWasabiWarriorAlertxx: Thanks.

**Upload Schedule: **Wednesday's & Sunday's

**F to the A to the Q:**

**Q- **how old are you and what grade are you in?

**A- **13 and in 7th grade

**Q-** what computer do you use and what do you write with?

**A- **MacBook Pro and Google Drive

**Q- **where do you live?

**A- **California

xoxo,

lia


	7. 61-70

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! EARLY UPDATE! WHO MISSED ME?!

….

….

….

No one? Ok.

Also, to yoloSWAGblow69, I'm 13. Yes, I know how sex works, but I'm not going to write it. Go look up some smut. BUT, I will write some kissing scenes maybe. Thanks for reviewing anyway 3. I LOVE all of you, reviewer or not! I swear to GOD if I get ONE MORE review like this, I will find you, skin you, and feed your intestines to homeless people. People keep asking me why I write 'sad' things. Give me a napkin and some Crayolas let me draw you a diagram.

Me (Lia just in case you didn't already know) = sad, depressed, and worthless

Stories = sad and depressing.

Boom biches.

**Disclaimer: **As usual, I don't own Kickin' It. But someday I will.

**P.S.:** I just got the Netflix app on my phone and I'm watching reruns of Supernatural. Any of you out there?! Season 1 Sam looks so derpy yet hot at the same time omg.

**P.P.S: **I'm currently working on a one-shot, it's not done, but it's coming. ;)

* * *

_**61. I hate not talking for a**_

_**whole class period**_

Kim sat there. Silent as a fish.

She was in English, and as usual, no one talked to her, she didn't talk to anyone. She just sat there, counting her scars.

* * *

_**62. I hate when there's 2 **_

_**inches of crumbs**_

_**in the bottom of **_

_**my backpack**_

Kim dug her hand deep into her backpack, trying to find her I.D. card. She inwardly flinched and gripped the sand-like material. She pulled it out. Crumbs. She quickly got up and threw it away before putting two pounds of hand sanitizer on her left hand.

* * *

_**63. I hate when the school **_

_**smells like drugs**_

Her nose crinkled at the smell of cigarettes. She absolutely hated it. Girls, guys, even the _teachers_ smoked more than Kim missed Jack. Her favourite thing to say to them was 'Have fun with your dying lungs'

* * *

_**64. I hate how they think I can **_

_**eat cookies and pizza.**_

_**(I'm Celiac, which means I **_

_**can't eat wheat, so for**_

_**this time only Kim**_

_**won't be able to**_

_**either :))**_

"And the winner is….Mrs. Winchester's homeroom!"

Everyone around Kim started squealing with joy. They had just one pizza and cookies. Oh joy.

Minutes later, random students showed up with pizza boxes and bags of cookies. They began passing them out.

"Just forget me," Kim said nicely. "I'm allergic." The girl rolled her eyes and walked away to the next person.

"Freak," Kim heard the girl say.

* * *

_**65. I hate how dressing athletic is**_

"_**cuter" than dressing cute**_

_**(THIS GOES ON AT MY **_

_**SCHOOL OMG)**_

Kim showed up to school, actually feeling cute for once in her life. She was wearing a bright red crop top that unzips from the front, a black lace skater skirt, coupled with the top showed about three inches of her toned, flat stomach and red low top Converse. She had curled her hair and put on a slouchy maroon beanie.

Macy, on the other hand, was wearing a light pink active baggy tank top, a black sports bra, black running shorts, and Nikes. She got so many compliments on her being 'cute', and Kim didn't get any.

* * *

_**66. I hate walking from 2nd**_

_**period to Math everyday**_

Second period for Kim was English. She hated math, she hated Mrs. Bang. She sadly walked to room 378, sadly walked in, and sadly sat down.

* * *

_**67. I hate walking home**_

Kim hated walking home. Her crop top kept riding up, and she kept getting honked at. She had her headphones in, and she was listening to Three Days Grace. She neared her big house and sighed.

* * *

_**68. I hate walking past Starbucks**_

_**without buying anything**_

_**(I haven't gone to**_

_**Starbucks in a while)**_

She walked past Starbucks. She yearned for a Passion Iced Tea Lemonade with Raspberry. But sadly, she had no money.

* * *

_**69. I hate getting up in the**_

_**morning and not**_

_**drinking coffee**_

Kim sped by Starbucks. No coffee, not even tea. She had twenty minutes to kill! Kim felt her eyes slowly close but she forced them open.

* * *

_**70. I hate getting locked out**_

Kim was late to History because she had to pee. She tugged on the doorknob. Nothing. She knocked and waited.

Nothing.

They were in there, SHE COULD SEE THEM! Why weren't they opening it?

* * *

**Author's Note: **Why do you read these they suck my god.

_**Review Responses!**_

TaylorSwift100: THANKS

Nydroj: OMG YES WE ARE NOW INTERNET FRIENDS!

yoloSWAGblow69: See author's note above if you skipped it ^^^^

Guest: I made a mistake. My sister isn't fluent in it, my friend is lol. And thanks

Name: There are many people who don't

_**WTL (for last chapter)**_

Castilian Spanish (- is this a thing? O.O)

**WTL: **

I les pors que em dominaven per sempre han fugit

**Insult of the day: **Idiotic rectum pirate

**Blah blah blah ending**


	8. 71-80

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone, I'm Lia! Happy June! My school year ends on the 25, when does your's end? I hope y'all had an AWESOME May! My birthday's in May. When's yours? I wanna know!

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own KI.

_**71. I hate homework**_

Homework. Something everyone must do. Unless you finished school. Lucky.

Kim hated homework. So does everyone. Why must teachers give us five hours of homework?

Homework, make like a twinkie and dismiss yourself from the planet.

Kim sighed and closed her binder. Tumblr is more important than Science.

_**72. I hate huge assignments**_

_**that make me have **_

_**mental breakdowns**_

Kim had to do a huge foam board project. It was assigned on Tuesday, and it was due on Wednesday. She had to write ten things about the subject, six pictures, three drawn, three printed, plus a five page essay.

Kim was drawing a German fighter pilot, because she was doing WWII, and she dropped her pencil, placed her head in her hands, and cried. (**A/N: **Same)

_**73. I hate being depressed**_

She hated crying.

She hated hating herself.

But she didn't want help.

_**74. I hate not being able to take out my**_

_**phone because it's not an**_

_**iPhone 5 and people "judge you"**_

Kim had an iPhone 4 (**A/N: **like me!). She couldn't take it out because everyone else had 5's. Everyone laughed at her.

_**75. I hate how my friends**_

_**pretend to like me**_

_(Flashback)_

"Hey guys!" Kim squealed sitting with her friends. She frowned when she saw the sad look in her friends eyes.

"Hi…." Grace mumbled.

"I'm gonna go to the library. Bye!" Jack quickly said before running away.

_**76. I hate being two-faced**_

Kim had two sides.

Her sad side.

Her happy, fake side.

She wanted one. But she didn't know which to choose.

_**77. I hate two-faced people**_

_(Flashback)_

**Sad side:**

"OMG Kim I hate myself. I'm so ugly and my hair is horrible!" Grace whined.

**Happy side:**

"OMG, Katya, girl, you look SO good!" Grace cheered.

_**78. I hate forgetting I have **_

_**a mile every Wednesday**_

"Ready for your mile guys?" Coach Scozzafava grinned. Kim went pale. Crap.

_**79. I hate forgetting to bring **_

_**a water bottle to P.E.**_

Kim finished her mile and her throat was killing her. Everyone had water but her. She sat on the bleachers and coughed until there was blood.

_**80. I hate being STARVING**_

_**after school**_

Kim walked into her house and quickly ran to her kitchen. She grabbed some chips and guacamole. She sat down at her table and quickly ate.

**Author's Note: **So..whatcha think? Good? Bad? REVIEW PEOPLE x

**Review Responses!**

Nydroj: People think I'm a freak so :/. Hello.

Maddyliza: I know some Spanish, French, and Italian. And thanks

TaylorSwift100: Thanks

UnbreakableWarrior: Thanks

Guest: Maybe

Pretty Little Aria: I'm glad you asked that. This will have two endings, a sad and a happy one. I'll explain it in the last chapter.

**A/N: **Bye guys!


	9. 81-90

**Author's Note:** I haven't updated in like 9 years so, sorry. I got GTA V (yasss!) and I've been playing that. Enough with this intro, let's get going!

* * *

_**81. I hate joining a conversation **_

_**and just being stared at**_

(FLASHBACK)

"So, anyway, I was talking to **Zyana** and -"

"You know **Zyana**?" Grace stared at Kim with a weird expression. Grace then rolled her eyes and continued talking to Kelsey.

* * *

_**82. I hate complimenting people and **_

_**not getting complimented in return**_

Kim shyly walked up to **Mariana Billings**, the prettiest girl in school. **Mariana** was wearing a black baggy Nirvana shirt, distressed light wash shorts, black high-top Converse, and a black beanie. Her light brown hair was slightly curled.

"Hey, **Mariana**," Kim said quietly when she reached her. "You look really pretty today, I love your outfit." **Mariana** smiled at her.

"Thanks, Crawford!" And with that, she walked away.

* * *

_**83. I hate when girls**_

_**in my drama class**_

_**over reacted when**_

_**acting and make it worse**_

Mr. Veneto, Kim's drama teacher, assigned them a scene. Kim got one where she was waiting on the phone for someone who doesn't answer. Macy and Lindsay were partners, and they got one where one of them was broken up with, and the other was comforting them.

After Kim finished her scene, it was Macy and Lindsay's turn. They did those stupid warmups before Macy sat on the couch. She began fake crying.

Seconds later, Lindsay 'barged' in, and sat next to Macy.

"Oh my god Ava," Lindsay asked, using Macy's character name. "What happened?" Macy looked up and let out a loud, annoying wail.

"Thor, like, broke, like, up with me, like, and I don't know, like, why!" Kim rolled her eyes. Lindsay gasped dramatically.

"Oh my, like, god Ava!" she sighed. "What a betch."

"I know right!" Macy turned to Lindsay. "What am I, like, gonna do, Harley?"

"You should kill him," Lindsay replied. Macy dramatically shook her head and fell off the couch.

"I love him to much, Harley!" Macy began rolling around on the floor. A few seconds later, she got up off the floor, and bowed with Lindsay. The rest of the class stood up, clapping and cheering loudly. Kim just rolled her eyes.

* * *

_**84. I hate how being different is uncool**_

"Normal" girls at Seaford High wore short shorts, crop tops, smoked, and took selfies. Kim fangirled over anime, wrote FanFiction, and always had her nose in a book. According to some - well _everyone_ - Kim was different, which basically screamed _stay away from her! _**(Me!)**

* * *

_**85. I hate how everyone **_

_**parties on the weekend**_

_(Flashback)_

"Hey Gracie," Kim said to her best friend over the phone. "Wanna hang out later?"

"Sorry, Kim, I can't." Grace replied. "I'm going to **Paris'** birthday party,"

"Oh," Kim replied. "Have fun…?"

"I will! Thanks!" And with that she hung up.

* * *

_**86. I hate how everyone hates me**_

Kim walked throughout the halls of Seaford High. Her face was a sickly pale, and she had a slight wobble, due to starving herself. She carried her Physics and History books in her arms.

_Thump!_

Kim fell to the floor, hitting her face. She rolled onto her back and sat up. The girls that tripped her burst out laughing. Kim felt tears in her eyes as she picked up her books, her legs wobbling.

"Aw," the blonde one said, pouting. "You gonna go cry?" Kim shook her head and began walking away.

"Yeah, that's right!" another said. "Go cry alone because no one wants you! Everybody hates you!"

* * *

_**87. I hate trying to explain**_

_**why I hate high school**_

"So, Kim, what's wrong?" her counselor Dr. Sisterson asked. Kim shrugged.

"I guess I just hate school."

"Why?" Kim bit her lip.

"It's just….you see…forget it, next?"

* * *

_**88. I hate sitting in my**_

_**counselor's office **_

_**trying not to cry**_

"So what did those girls do?"

"They tripped me, and said that no one-" Kim's voice cracked. She wiped her eyes and tried to talk again. "They said no one like-" Kim sighed and looked down.

* * *

_**89. I hate only writing sad songs**_

_**(I DO NOT OWN 'MY IMMORTAL'**_

_**BY EVANESCENCE IT'S THE 'SAD SONG**_

_**OK?!)**_

Kim grabbed her notebook and a pen and began to write a new song.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_'Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face—it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice—it chased away all the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

_...me, me, me._

**(again I don't own 'My Immortal'. I used it as the song Kim wrote ok.)**

* * *

_**90. I hate not being able to write songs**_

_**because I'm too tired**_

_**or they're all the same**_

Kim re-read her song and ripped the page out. It was just like the other 50 she wrote. She crumpled it up and threw it away.

* * *

Review.


End file.
